The Court of Coin Study Guide
Book Text As part of the Court of Coin, it is quite important you know and understand all aspects of our dealings. To help facilitate this we have created this training manual. Its contents will explain to you such concepts as units of measure, languages, the calendar, and coin and its usage. Make sure to read this very carefully as your induction into The Court of Coin will depend on your knowledge retention. Units of measure: Knowing and being able to calculate length, volume and weight is highly desired in all those who do business with The Court of Coin. One must be able to verify that the goods being sold and delivered are what has been ordered. As all young Norrathians should know, all units of measure are based on the cog. The three units used to measure length from smallest to largest are the bolt, the sprocket and the cog. Twelve bolts are equal to one sprocket. Three sprockets are equal to one cog. Weight is based on the strength of an average ogre. The units used from smallest to largest are pebble, rock, slab, boulder and pillar. Twenty eight pebbles equal one rock and so on. Units used for volume were based on dwarven consumption. The units used to measure volume from smallest to largest are a sip, a swig, a goblet, a bladder and a stein. One goblet is two swigs and so on. Calendar: Knowing the date is also of vast importance in every trade venture. Everything should be delivered in a timely manner. If one does not understand the calendar how in all of Norrath could he or she ever be on time? All time is based on the movement of the stars as charted by the gnomes many hundreds of years ago. The months are named in chronological order as follows: Deepice, Grayeven, Stargazing, Weeping, Blossoming, Oceansfull, Scorchedsky, Warmstill, Busheldown, Lastleaf, Firstchill and Deadening. Nearly every four months marks a change in season. The seasons are named Decay, Growth, and Harvest. Decay is the coldest season, identifiable by a rise in nasty weather. Growth is the season of showers, sunlight and abundant, well, growth. Harvest is the calmest of the seasons with light rains being notable. Languages: The world of Norrath is quite diverse with many different races and cultures. Each of these has their own language, but most take the time to learn the common tongue, Norrathian. It is good to learn as many languages as possible. Nothing impresses a dark elf more than addressing him in Thexian. Speaking in their native tongue has been known to squeeze lower prices out of them on Nektulos Mushrooms. Many creatures that are humanoid but not quite civilized use their own languages as well. If one can learn any of those the possibility of bargaining and bartering is opened. For example the harpies speak a strange language named Screechsong. The Djinn stick to their language called Uruvanian. Even gnolls have their own language. Conclusion: Knowing as much as possible about the world around you, basic math and people skills can take one very far in the cut-throat bazaars and marketplaces of Norrath. As a member of the Court of Coin each deal you make should be for quite a tidy profit. We strongly suggest you keep this manual with you at all times to ensure you are always prepared. Credits